


Caught Me Hook, Line and Sinker!

by ghostiprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiprince/pseuds/ghostiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's having a bad day, but a chance encounter with a mermaid fixes that right up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Me Hook, Line and Sinker!

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this forever ago and here it is...dunno if I should continue it or not? Thoughts?

The quietness of the open ocean combined with the warm rays of sunshine had Bokuto with his head leaning back, dozing off in the hard plastic seat. One particular wave rocked the small grey boat and Bokuto jolted awake. Grabbing the edge of the seat, he saved himself from falling into the shallow puddle of sea water resting on the boat's deck. Sliding back into a hard plastic boat chair he glanced at the fishing pole propped up in its rod holder and sighed, not a single bite to speak of. It was midafternoon by now and so far all he had managed to catch was some Zs.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back into the hard plastic of the boat chair. Tilting his head back Bokuto watched as the clouds drift across the sun, casting a shadow on his boat. Suddenly the zing of the fishing line being dragged out caught his attention. Bokuto sprung forward and grabbed the fishing pole, halting the line from depleting anymore. One pull then another; Bokuto started reeling in his to-be catch. By the feel of the resistance it was a big catch to boot. He pulled again then letting the line go slack then pulled again, and so on till he could see where the lure vanished under the water's surface. A grin slid onto his face as he watched the line come closer and closer.

A couple more meters before he would scoop up his prize and go home a champion.

With the line only a few feet from him, Bokuto gave one last strong yank and reeled the line in. He caught a glimpse of glossy aquamarine scales and a slightly translucent fin, then the line broke and Bokuto was left frozen on the boat's deck, watching his catch swim off. Falling back into his seat, Bokuto stared blankly at the broken line. Hopes, dreams, dashed. A heavy sigh followed the silence before he pulled himself up, going to the bridge to steer back to shore.

Docking at the pier, Bokuto gathered up his fishing gear and trudge onto the water damaged wood.

"Hey! Kou, did ya manage to catch anything today?" He turned his head towards the voice. Sitting in a dirty lawn chair was Kuroo, his longtime friend and fishing buddy. Bokuto took residence in a matching dirty lawn chair next to Kuroo, propping his fishing gear against the arm rest.

"Nah, man. Today's a zilch, nada, nothing again." Kuroo grinned and scooted a large red bucket towards Bokuto. He leaned over to see two big fish.

"Well unlike you, I had a good day." Kuroo pulled the bucket back towards him. "Do ya want to come over later to share them?"

He shook his head, and thanked Kuroo for the offer. "'M not feeling up to it..." After losing the big catch, Bokuto didn't feel like it. "By the way, where's Kenma?" He glanced around, trying to spot the little pudding head.

"Took the day off to hang out with the little sun spot," replied Kuroo with a sigh. "Want a ride back, or are ya hoofin' it?"

"I'm fine," said Bokuto as he slowly gather his things. "C'ya around, Tetsu."

Back at the fishing hut, Bokuto locked away his gear and changed into less salt water soaked clothes. He did his best to brush out his hair, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Whenever he felt down, Bokuto would take the long way home, walk along the shore and look at the waves. Sometimes he'd even pick up sea glass or sea shells, whatever caught his eye and distracted him from whatever was making him feel down.

Today was no different from any of those other days. He kicked off his flip flops, stuffing them into his backpack, and felt the sand between his toes. The sun was setting and the orange rays complimented his sun-kissed skin. The shallow waves came up to his ankle, and for a short while Bokuto felt his problems melt away with the receding waves.

Bokuto knew he was nearing the rock pier, and looked up. When he was younger he loved to climb onto the slippery rocks, and look for crabs and other small fish. The sunset's glare shown in his eyes, but when he got adjusted to it he noticed a strange figure by the edge of the rocks. He squinted to try to see better; the silhouette looked like a person.

Curious and confused, Bokuto carefully approached the silhouette. Slowly as his field of view got better that it wasn't a human. The top half was human, but the bottom was all fish.

Bokuto was in awe. The suns light licked the aquamarine scales, making them shine like the stars. The translucent fins shown like mellow flames in the orange glow. Bokuto couldn't take his eyes off the beauty. Short black hair and soft skin; he was entranced.

The mermaid was fiddling with their tail, and Bokuto's eyes wandered then widened. The mermaid's tail had a rip in it and fresh blood was trickling out into the sea water.

The image was heart wrenching, and Bokuto wanted to help. Before he could get any closer he made a wrong step on a loose rock, and tumbled into the water, froth churning where he had been submerged. The water wasn't too deep and Bokuto could swim. His head breached the surface and he turned to the right to see the mermaid, but all he saw was the end of a ripped tail fin disappearing under the waves.

He swam back to shore, knowing that an attempt to climb back onto the rock pier would amount in more slipping and cuts than actual success. Bokuto wrung out his heavy, water drenched clothes as best he could and gave one last longing look towards the sea.

He knew he might never see that mermaid again, but that one chance meeting had got him hook, line and sinker. He was captivated.


End file.
